You're Not Sorry
by kman08
Summary: This story is a story that I came up with while listening to the song, You're Not Sorry sang by Taylor Swift. For right now, this song is my anthem. This story is a slash story Draco/Harry


"You're Not Sorry"

**A/N: This story is a story that I came up with while listening to the song, You're Not Sorry sang by Taylor Swift. For right now, this song is my anthem. This story is a slash story between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I hope that you enjoy it. By the way, I have had the idea in my head, but I don't have it down on paper. **_**ALSO, I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO THIS SONG, TAYLOR SWIFT OR TO ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**_

You're Not Sorry – Performed by: Taylor Swift

**All this time I was wasting,**

**Hoping you would come around**

**I've been giving out chances every time**

**And all you do is let me down**

**And it's taking me this long**

**Baby but I figured you out**

**And you're thinking we'll be fine again,**

**But not this time around**

Draco and Harry was sitting down at a table in the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmead. It was Valentine's day and they were there with the rest of the fifth years on their second Hogmead trip of the year.

"Harry," Draco said. "I am so glad that we are here together."

"Me to Draco." Harry said. "Me to!"

Harry had both of his hands on the table top, Draco reached for one of them to hold. As Draco's cold as can be hands touched Harry's, Harry jumped nearly out of his skin.

"Sorry I am so cold, baby." Draco said to Harry.

Harry nodded and told Draco that he was ok. They sipped on their Hot Cocoa. Draco was holding onto Harry's Hands while they talked.

"Harry," Draco said, "There is something that I want to talk to you about, but I don't know how you will handle it."

"Draco," Harry said. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Well you know how we have been together for the past few years right?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "the past three years as of today to be exact."

"Right, well…" Draco said. "I cheated on you."

Harry looked at him confused as he could be. "We already talked about that Draco. I forgave you and took you back."

"No Harry," Draco said. "I cheated on you with Ron over Christmas break. I ended up going to Romania with him and we just hooked up."

Harry began to get angry with Draco, but more with Ron. Harry began to cry.

"Aww…" Draco said. "Baby don't cry, I didn't mean to cheat on you especially with Ron."

"After all of these years Draco," Harry said. "You finally came around to me."

Tears were streaming down his face now.

**You don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did - before**

**You're not sorry, no no oh**

"I trusted you when you told me you wouldn't cheat on me anymore." Harry said. "I opened my self to you and all you do is hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Draco said and he whipped tears away from Harrys face.

"That was the last straw." Harry said. "I am done. You say you are sorry and you didn't mean to, but I can't believe you anymore."

Harry got up to walk out of the Three Broomsticks, but Draco grabbed onto his arm.

"Harry, please stay." Draco pleaded. "I didn't mean to."

**Looking so innocent,**

**I might believe you if I didn't know**

**Could've loved you all my life**

**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

**And you got your share of secrets**

**And I'm tired of being last to know**

**And now you're asking me to listen**

**Cause it's worked each time before**

"I swear that I didn't mean to cheat on you this time." Draco said. "The opportunity presented itself to me."

"You expect me to believe you like every time before," Harry said. "You expect me to stay with you, when you left me in the cold."

Draco didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

"I'm tired of being the last one on your mind." Harry said. "Draco, you could've had my love the rest of our lives. I trusted you."

"I want you to trust me Harry." Draco said. "I love you so very much."

"You expect me to believe that," Harry said. "I am sorry, but I can't. I am tired of getting hurt over and over again. I am tired of being mistreated."

"Harry, I promise to you, I won't cheat on you again." Draco said. "I'm sorry."

**But you don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did - before**

**You're not sorry, no no, oh**

"I don't believe you like I did before." Harry said. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"I won't hurt you again." Draco said.

"I've heard that before." Harry said. "I can't believe that again."

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said. "I really am."

About that same time, Ron and Hermione walked by the window, Harry noticed the smile on Ron's face as he walked by and saw Draco. Harry also noticed that Draco followed Ron with his glare.

**You're not sorry no no oh**

"You're not sorry Draco." Harry said.

"Oh what?" Draco replied.

"My point proven." Harry said. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him."

**You had me crawling for you honey**

**And it never would've gone away, no**

**You used to shine so bright**

**But I watched all of it fade**

"I was at your beckon call." Harry said. "I would have done anything for you. You were the sun in my day Draco. And my feelings would have never washed away."

Draco sighed. "All I can say is that I am sorry."

"My love for you has faded away." Harry said. "You are NOT sorry, so please quit saying you are."

About that same time, Ron and Hermione was walking towards them. Harry saw the big grin on Draco's face as they approached.

"Do you two mind if we join you?" Ron asked, smiling at Draco.

"No, not at all." Harry said. "I was just leaving."

Harry stood up to leave. Draco did not try to stop him this time. Harry took off crying out of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione followed him out.

**So you don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**There's nothing left to beg for**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did - before**

**You're not sorry, no no oh**

"Harry," Hermione said. "Harry what is wrong?"

Hermione finally caught up with Harry.

"Please Harry talk to me." Hermione said. "What is it?"

"Draco cheated on me." Harry said between taking in deep breaths of air. "With Ron."

"Oh my goodness." Hermione said, pulling Harry in for a hug. "I'm sorry Harry."

"With my best friend of all people Hermione." Harry said.

At that time Ron and Draco approached them.

"Harry, might we talk to you?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked him.

"Harry we really truly are sorry mate." Ron said.

"You are not mate of mine." Harry said.

"We are sorry Harry." Draco said and tried to hug him.

**You're not sorry, no no oh**

"You're NOT sorry." Harry said. "Neither one of you are."

~END~

**A/N: This is the first story that I have written to song lyrics. I truly do appreciate this song, and I am thankful that Taylor Swift sang it! Please feel free to leave me a review!**


End file.
